


Nazywamy to miłością

by chupaChak



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy filmowanie ostatniego sezonu "Merlina" dobiega końca, Bradley próbuje ustalić, jak to jest z jego przyjaźnią z Colinem i czy między nimi możliwe jest coś więcej. Tęsknota, nostalgia, sms-y... i zabawne następstwa komplikacji miłosnych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazywamy to miłością

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call It Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308992) by [saramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramir/pseuds/saramir). 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.
> 
> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za kalki i inne niedociągnięcia.

 

 

 

_Wszyscy jesteśmy trochę dziwni i życie jest trochę dziwne,_

_i kiedy znajdziemy osobę, której dziwność jest podobna do naszej,_

_łączymy je ze sobą, dzielimy wspólne dziwactwo i nazywamy to miłością.[1]_

— _Dr Seuss_

 

Trzy dni przed końcem zdjęć do piątego i ostatniego sezonu „Merlina” Bradley śni, że jest Arturem. Nie zachowuje się jak Artur, _jest_ nim.  
Początkowo ma wrażenie, jakby oglądał się z góry: jego ciało leży uśpione na wilgotnym klepisku jaskini, a kolczuga i zbroja są tak mocno zardzewiałe, że jest prawie całkowicie unieruchomiony, jakby miał spoczywać w tej samej pozycji przez całą wieczność. Ale wie, że Merlin go jakoś uratuje.

Gdy budzi się ze snu, jako Arthur, w tej samej pozycji, ale bez rdzy na zbroi, nad nim kuca Colin — tyle że dla Artura on jest Merlinem — i podpiera mu głowę, by mógł się napić wody; jego wzrok jest pełen czci, jakby był zdumiony, że Artur w ogóle żyje.  
— Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz po mnie — mówi, podnosząc z wysiłkiem rękę do policzka Merlina.

— Erm. To nie jest twój tekst — poprawia go Colin, uśmiechając się, i zaczyna się odsuwać.  
— Czekałem na ciebie przez te wszystkie lata — mówi Artur żarliwie, desperacko chwytając za tunikę Merlina. — Nie każ mi więcej czekać! Bądźmy razem, jak to nam zapisano w gwiazdach.  
— Dobra, tego _naprawdę_ nie ma w skrypcie — mówi Colin, śmiejąc się teraz, ale jego czoło marszczy się trochę, gdy patrzy w dół na zbielałe knykcie Bradleya.  
— Dlaczego mnie nie pocałujesz, Merlinie?

Oczy Colina rozszerzają się.

— Czekaj. Pomyślałeś, że będzie zabawnie, jeśli dodamy eliksir miłosny do scenariusza, prawda?  
— _Zbliż_ się — domaga się Artur, szarpiąc mocniej tunikę Merlina.  
— Bradley — mówi Colin powoli — musisz się obudzić, teraz.  
— Nie śpię, Merlinie — mamrocze. — Nigdy nie _byłem_ bardziej obudzony.  
Colin chichocze.

— Naprawdę nie jesteś, Bradley. No dalej, chcesz dostać opieprz od Clarissy za kolejne spóźnienie na make-up?

 

Bradley czuje łaskotanie na karku. Klepie się w niego po omacku i napotyka nadgarstek, który łapie. Otwiera oczy. Jego druga ręka ściska kurczowo puszystą poduszkę, którą ma pod głową.  
— Col? — mruczy, czując paskudny posmak w ustach.  
— Och, świetnie, przynajmniej pamiętasz już, kim jestem — droczy się Colin, a Bradley uświadamia sobie, że wciąż trzyma jego nadgarstek. Puszcza go i przeciera oczy, ziewając szeroko. Przewraca się na plecy i spogląda spod zmrużonych powiek na przyjaciela, który piastuje kubek z herbatą i patrzy na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami. Jezu, nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak zmęczonego; zazwyczaj jest rannym ptaszkiem.

Colin wskazuje na drugi kubek, który postawił na szafce nocnej.

— Przyniosłem ci herbatę. No dalej, ocknij się wreszcie.  
— Miałem dziwny sen — mówi Bradley, bardziej podatny na szczere pogawędki zaraz po przebudzeniu niż w jakimkolwiek innym momencie trzeźwego dnia. Podnosi herbatę i bierze długi, ciepły łyk. — Byłem Arturem i myślałem, że jesteś Merlinem, ale naprawdę byłeś właśnie sobą.  
— Mhm — mruczy Colin, popijając herbatę, jakby to, co mu mówi, miało jakiś sens. Bradley próbuje (i kapituluje) nie patrzeć, jak podskakuje jego grdyka. — Wydarzyło się coś ciekawego?  
— Myślę, że Merlin... er, ty... to znaczy, Merlin? W każdym razie uratowałeś mnie... to znaczy, Artura... z nie-tak-wiecznego snu, a potem... — zacina się, przypominając sobie nagle całą resztę.

— A potem? — dopytuje Colin.

— A... a potem naprawdę nie pamiętam, co się stało — kłamie, po czym dodaje w zamian — ale nie sądzę, że byłeś zbyt zadowolony ze mnie.  
— No cóż, teraźniejszość niczym się nie różni... jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz, spóźnimy się.

Wszystko, o czym Bradley może myśleć, to cienie pod oczami Colina, za które makijażystka z pewnością da mu popalić, nawet jeśli Merlin ma sprawiać w tym ujęciu wrażenie wyczerpanego.  
— Też miałeś koszmary? Wyglądasz jakbyś nie zmrużył oka.  
— To... — Colin wzrusza ramionami nieznośnie powolnym gestem i nie kontynuuje, tylko patrzy bezmyślnie na kubek z herbatą.

— Rozchmurz się,jeszcze tylko trzy dni, a potem możesz spać, ile chcesz — pociesza go Bradley najbardziej radosnym głosem, jaki potrafi z siebie wykrzesać zaraz po przebudzeniu. Jednak to sprawia, że Colin wygląda raczej na jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwego.

— Ta, trzy dni.

Jego głos brzmi pusto i to ściska Bradleyowi serce, szczególnie podatne na emocje po dzisiejszych marzeniach sennych. Dźwiga się z łóżka i daje — przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję — Colinowi pokrzepiające klepnięcie w ramię, ale jest w tym odrobinę więcej Artura niż zamierzał, i popycha go w przód aż ten staje na palcach.

— Spożytkujemy je najlepiej jak się da, co nie?  
Colin uśmiecha się słabo.

— Idź wziąć prysznic. Spotkamy się na dole za dziesięć minut, ty wielki matole. — Bradley uśmiecha się szeroko i przytakuje, ale kiedy Colin porusza się, by wyjść z pokoju, ręka Bradleya nadal spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Colin waha się przez chwilę, patrząc na przyjaciela z czymś w rodzaju pytania na twarzy. — Wszystko w porządku? — upewnia się po chwili, a Bradley uzmysławia sobie nagle, jak czuł się Artur w jego śnie zaledwie chwilę temu: był całkowicie pewny, że Merlin przybędzie do niego, nawet gdyby miał na to czekać latami. Podrywa dłoń z ramienia Colina, kłania się i uśmiecha do niego promiennie, wiedząc, że przyjaciel może go przejrzeć na wskroś, jednak nie ma pojęcia, co teraz jeszcze zrobi.

— Wszystko gra. Spotkamy się na dole za dziesięć minut — mówi i umyka pod prysznic.

 

W tym roku ich harmonogram przypomina trąbę powietrzną bardziej niż w poprzednich sezonach, dlatego przez ostatni miesiąc kręcą pod Pierrefonds, zamiast wrócić do studia w Cardiff.

_Czy to szalone, że już tęsknię za zdjęciami na zielonym ekranie?_

Bradley odczytuje wieczorem wiadomość od Colina. Parska śmiechem nad telefonem, wylegując się pod swoim ulubionym filarem w mrocznym zakątku przy schodach zamku. Powinien przygotowywać się emocjonalnie do następnej sceny, ale czy kiedykolwiek odmówił sobie jakiejkolwiek interakcji z Colinem? Odpisuje.

  
_Głowa do góry, stary_. _Może dostaniesz mnóstwo ofert od ludzi szufladkujących cię jako najwyższej klasy mistrza zielonego ekranu_

Natychmiast aktualizuje swój twitter:

**Witam fanów Merlina! Masz zielony ekran i ambitny scenariusz?**

**Skontaktuj się z agentem Colina Morgana ASAP[2]**

**#życiepomerlinie**

_Lepiej, żebyś nie pisał o tym na twitterze_

Otrzymuje wiadomość chwilę później, jakby Colin miał cholerne zdolności parapsychologiczne. Mógłby założyć, że Colin zauważył już wpis na twitterze, ale on unikał go jak zarazy.

_Ach... ups_

_  
Nienawidzę cię_

  
_Twoje kciuki mówią, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale założę się, że gdziekolwiek jesteś w zamku, nabijasz się z mojego dowcipu_

  
Kilka sekund później otrzymuje wiadomość ze zdjęciem twarzy Colina — nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale Bradley może powiedzieć po sposobie, w jaki marszczą się kąciki jego oczu, że śmiał się zaledwie chwilę wcześniej.

— Jeszcze dziesięć minut, Bradley! — krzyczy Gareth. Bradley unosi nad głową kciuki i uśmiecha się z roztargnieniem, patrząc na zdjęcie Colina.  
— Bradley. — Słyszy nad sobą bardzo znajomy głos. Patrzy w górę na Tony'ego, który stoi tam w pełnym rynsztunku Uthera, dmuchając ostrożnie na herbatę w filiżance. Poważnie, to delikatna porcelanowa filiżanka i spodek z kwiatowymi wzorkami. Jedna z nowych osób w załodze tej serii jest nieco zbyt entuzjastyczna i przynosi _Anthony'emu Stewartowi Headowi_ herbatę w filiżance, przekonana że on potrzebuje szykowniejszej prezentacji. Oczywiście Tony'ego gówno obchodzi w _czym_ jest herbata, póki ją _dostaje_ , ale tak bardzo polubił filiżankę i spodek, że nigdy nie przeszkadza mu balansowanie nimi na planie; po prostu przez cały dzień uprzejmie przyjmuje herbatę.

— Anthony. — Bradley wstaje i uśmiecha się do niego. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej jak w małej merlinowej rodzinie z początkowych sezonów, odkąd Tony wrócił do gościnnego odcinka jako duch zmarłego króla i przychodzi uspokoić Artura, kiedy ten tego potrzebuje.  
— Jesteś przygotowany do naszej ostatniej wspólnej sceny, mój synu? — mówi swoim najbardziej złowrogim głosem Uthera.  
— To nie może być trudniejsze niż zagranie sceny, w której faktycznie niemal zmarłeś w ramionach swojego jedynego syna — odpowiada i pochylając z rozmysłem głowę, dodaje: — Aczkolwiek pójdziemy tymi krużgankami zatracenia.

— Ach, oczywiście — Tony chichocze trochę, i boże, Bradley nigdy do końca nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał szczęście poznać tego ciepłego i mądrego człowieka bliżej niż tylko jako skarb narodowy i, cóż, Gilesa[3]. — Czy to nie w tych krużgankach prawie złamałem ci kręgosłup, gdy próbowałeś mnie tam zaciągnąć kilka lat temu?  
— Wcale się _prawie_ nie _złamał_ , stary — żartuje Bradley.  
— Och, ja ci dam „stary” — mówi Tony, wymierzając cios pięścią w jego ramię, ostrożnie balansując spodkiem z herbatą w jednej dłoni i tańcząc ze śmiechem w koło Bradleya, poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Po chwili, spokojnie i wciąż się uśmiechając, wraca do popijania herbaty i nagle zmienia temat. — Czy to prawda, że zdobyłeś rolę w _Romeo i Julii_ w The Globe[4]nadchodzącej wiosny?

Pytanie zaskakuje Bradleya, ponieważ nie powiedział o tym zbyt wielu osobom, naprawdę tylko swojej rodzinie, Colinowi i Eoinowi.

— Tak, to prawda — mówi. Następnie, rozjaśniając się, dodaje: — Zagram wreszcie Merkucja! Jestem też podekscytowany powrotem na scenę... i to do cholernego _Globe_.  
Tony odwzajemnia uśmiech.

— Świetnie sobie poradzisz — mówi i bierze kolejny łyk herbaty, podczas gdy Bradley stara się opanować kłopotliwy rumieniec, który wzbudziła pochwała Tony'ego, a który przybiera na sile, gdy Tony dodaje: — Sara i ja z przyjemnością przyjdziemy na jedno z twoich przedstawień. Być może nawet na premierę?

— Tony, to jest... —Bradley czuje, że przez okamgnienie jego usta poruszają się bezgłośnie jak u ryby; wdzięczność grzęźnie mu w gardle. — To dla mnie wiele znaczy — dokańcza w końcu.  
Tony, poklepując go po ramieniu, robi surową minę Uthera.

— _Merlin_ to tylko początek, synu — wygłasza, a potem uśmiecha się w ten swój pełny pomarszczone-oczy radosny sposób i odchodzi, nie czekając aż Bradley odzyska kontrolę nad swoim zwykłym rozmownym sobą.

  
_Dlaczego Tony NADAL sprawia, że zmieniam się czasem w oniemiałego z wrażenia fanboya_ _[5]_ _?_

Pisze do Colina, opierając się plecami o filar i maskując kaszlem zakłopotany śmiech. Sekundy później telefon wibruje w odpowiedzi:

_Bo on zawsze będzie trochę Gilesem w twojej głowie?_

Bradley wzdycha.

_Prawda_

Chwilę później:

_Myślę, że to dobra rzecz, taka sporadyczna reakcja na Tony'ego i Richarda, jakbyśmy nadal byli fanami i studentami, a nie ich kolegami. To znaczy, że nie pozwoliliśmy, by nam sława uderzyła do głowy._

Jakże trafnie i zgrabnie _Colin_ to ujął, myśli Bradley. Zawsze jest tym, który przypomina o byciu wdzięcznym za rolę w _Merlinie_ , bo sława nic nie znaczy, jeśli aktorzy nie pracują w jakiś mający znaczenie sposób.

— Bradley! Jedna minuta — krzyczy Gareth z odległości kilku metrów, i Bradley spogląda do góry, by dać skinieniem głowy znak, że słyszy.

_Muszę wracać na plan. Przeznaczenie wzywa, Merlinie_

Pisze, a potem spontanicznie robi zdjęcie herbu Pendragona na swojej tunice i załącza je do wiadomości, zanim naciska „wyślij” i dołącza do Tony'ego w posępnych krużgankach.

Znacznie później, po tym jak zakończył swoją scenę z Tonym i podali sobie ręce (ze śmiechem robią camelocki uścisk dłoni w miejsce współczesnego — chwytają się nawzajem za przedramiona), sprawdza swój telefon i uśmiecha się, widząc wiadomość od Colina: zdjęcie herbu Pendragona na dworskiej tunice Colina z bezczelnym podpisem

_Dwie strony tej samej wiadomości, Arturze_

 

 

_____________________________________________

[1] — tłumaczenie własne

[2] — zostawiam w oryginale, bo tak się już przyjęło (As Soon As Possible - Najszybciej Jak To Możliwe)

[3] — Podejrzewam, że to: **Rupert Giles** — postać fikcyjna z serialu Buffy postrach wampirów, w którą wciela  
się aktor Anthony Head (Bradley jest fanem tego serialu).

[4] — Teatr szekspirowski w Londynie

[5] — nieprzetłumaczalne (to pełen entuzjazmu zagorzały wielbiciel np. komiksów albo filmów)


End file.
